


Late Night Cuddles

by akikziR



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Late night cuddles, Movie Night, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikziR/pseuds/akikziR
Summary: Cuddles. And couple stuff??





	Late Night Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to imagine being slightly needy and cuddle with Dick. Is that a crime?

It's slightly after  **2AM** and Dick just came home from patrol with his brothers and Bruce. From the way he stood near our fire escape, getting in, I'd say that today was thankfully uneventful.

We've been together for almost 9 years. Best friends for 3 years, decided that we suited each other more than friends and dated for 4 of those years and recently married for about 2 years. I know about Batman and everything else and decided to be his support. But lately I feel neglected and had to do something so I stayed up on one Friday night for him to come back. 

As soon as he got in and closed the window, I quickly jumped him when he least expected from behind.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAABE! WELCOME BACK!"

"OMG Y/N!" cried Dick bracing himself as I got on his back and chuckled, "Why are you still awake?"

"Mmm just because. I really missed you this whole week and I guess this is the only way I can think of to catch you. How was the case? Are you finally done for the week? "

"I know. I'm sorry," he replied, frowning slightly, "I know I've been busy lately with everything but we finally cracked the case just now and I can assure you that you have me all to yourself this whole weekend. How do you want me to make up to you? Anything babe." 

"I'm sure there're many ways you can make up to me this whole weekend but tonight I just want to cuddle with you and just watch a movie?"

"Can do," Dick smiled, "How about you pick us a show and have the place ready for cuddling while I go get out of this getup and make us a bowl of popcorn?" 

"Buttered?" 

"Buttered," he said before kissing you on the lips and letting you off

"Awesome!" 

While a set off to change and make the promised popcorn, I grabbed all the pillows and cushions in the apartment and gathered them all on the couch, leaving enough space for us to seat and a blanket to cover ourselves. I decided on **_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_** which we both liked and set it up to homescreen. 

Hearing the sounds of popcorn popping and moments later Dick entering the room with them mounted high in our biggest bowl and two bottles of sodas in his hands. 

The cuddling while watching our favorite movie was awesome but I guess the both of us were really tired out from the week and didn't really survive the whole of it. I woke up around **7AM** with sunlight streaming from the window and strong arms wrapped comfortably around me. 

I looked up and saw the love of my life sleeping soundly and looking so peaceful. I guess I stared too hard for too long because he woke up but with that gorgeous smile immediately plastered on his lips and his arms around me tightening slightly. 

"Morning beautiful. Guess we didn't survive the whole movie huh?"

"Mhmm it's fine. I like waking up like this." 

"Me too. Gives me easy access to give you morning kisses," he said and dropped multiple kisses all over my face. 

"Bestest part of waking for sure. But I guess we can't stay like this the whole day. We've got a week load of laundry to do and we have to restock the kitchen and.. Oh yeah I remembered Alfred calling that we have dinner with them tonight?" I started, trying to squirm my way out of his arms. 

"We can do them in a few hours still. But for now, how about we do something even more than cuddling that'll make us sweat a little but in bed?" 

"I like the sound of that, Mr Grayson." 

"I'm sure you do, Mrs Grayson." 

"Maybe we could make Bruce a grandpa as well?" 

"I definitely like the sound of that." 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? I'd like to hear what you think.


End file.
